


Bundle

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Multi, episode tag: fascination, really a mess, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Julian gets into a rather tangled situation when Nerys, Garak and himself are affected by Ambassador Troi’s presence on the station.





	Bundle

Julian heads for the infirmary computer, but stops himself, and turns around. Something’s not quite right as he makes a beeline for Nerys. The air seems to crackle with electricity, and the hairs on the back of his hands stand up as he swiftly moves across the room.

“Oh, God,” He mutters, loud enough for only himself to hear, before he goes in for a snog. It’s not the thought of snogging Nerys that’s particularly dreadful, but he knows that it’s desperately wrong. Nerys is seeing Bareil, and he has work to do.

But yet, Nerys is skillful, and as she kisses back with the same, sloppy enthusiasm, Julian presumes that she’s thinking the same. He tries to back off, but the more he tries, the more he finds that he’s enjoying himself, and that’s the aspect that terrifies him.

It’s supposed to be my responsibility, this odd incident, he muses, but continues on anyway.

The chime sounds, and it’s Sisko, calling for his assistance.

“You’ve got to go,” Nerys gasps, in between kisses. “Sisko needs you.”

“Not as much as I do, I’m afraid.” Julian pulls himself away from Nerys and turns his head towards the door, only to find Garak - of all people, striding in with long, confident strides. Instantly it’s as if a switch has turned on in Julian’s brain, and he doesn’t even flinch at the slightest when Garak backs him up into a wall.

“Garak, give him back,” Nerys starts, impatient.

“I’m sorry, Major,” Garak insists, nibbling his way down Julian’s neck, pleased with himself when Julian emits a sigh of pleasure.

But it’s cut short all too soon when Nerys makes a swing at Garak, and continues where Garak left off. Sheepishly, Julian watches as Garak gets to his feet and approaches again, in the heat of desire.

“Major, I believe it’s my turn,” urges Garak. His hand hovers over Nerys’ shoulder, about to whip her away when Julian lets out a sharp breath.

“Garak, no, stop.” Julian orders.

“And who are you to tell me what to do?” teases Garak, almost irresistible. Julian tears himself away from the wall, and positions himself between Garak and Nerys.

“I’m perfectly capable of entertaining both of you, I suppose,” says Julian, dreamily, running a hand over Garak’s neck ridges.

The door chimes again.

“Now there’s no way I can handle so many of you at once,” Julian calls. But no, it’s not someone else who’s come running to him, affected by well, whatever has been affecting everyone else on the station. It’s Odo, with his usual gruff manner. Separating the three of them is a task easier said than done, but Odo eventually manages it. For a short while, at least - the passionate frenzy continues once they reach the wardroom.


End file.
